7 Rahasia Wammy's High
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: ini adalah sepenggal kisah kami menghadapi Wammy's High di malam hari yang penuh misteri. Semoga kamu tidak pernah mencoba melakukan apa yang kami lakukan di sini


Kisa-chan: haaaai, fic baru nih! Fic baruuu! –dilempar- ehm... ini sebenernya fic permintaan maaf buat AnnaYuki-tan sekaligus fic terima kasih nih... buat Anna-tan yang udah susah-susah nge-flame fic interaktif Kisa-chan yang judulnya Ask DN Chara... gomen plus arigatou... saya memang pelanggar guidelines sejati -bangga-, tapi saya sering kritik orang lain biar mereka ngga ngelakuin kesalahan sama kaya sayaaa... btw, yasudahlah mari lanjut ke fic-nya... ENJOOOOYYY!

Warning: misstype dan teman-teman sepaketnya, OOC, kemunculan hantu lokal dan internasional (?), sedikit humor garing... deeste, deesbe, deelel, Full Mello's POV, AU, AT, umur chara: 15

Disclaimer: no own no sue ^^

-Scream-

_Wammy's High_.

Tempat dimana sekarang aku menginjakkan kakiku bersama dua orang sahabatku, Near dan Matt. Asal kau tahu saja, sekarang ini hari sudah malam. Jam tanganku menunjukkan bahwa ini pukul 08.55 malam. Ada apa gerangan kami disini? ah, benar juga, aku belum memberitahu kalian. Tujuan kami kesini malam-malam adalah karena kami ingin menguak misteri tentang Wammy's High yang konon kata para staf sekolah, dilarang memasuki kawasan Wammy's High di atas pukul 09.00 malam. Tapi, kami terlalu penasaran sehingga melanggar kata-kata mereka.

Oke, mungkin yang penasaran hanya aku dan Matt saja. Tetapi, Near memaksa ikut tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Katanya ingin memastikan bahwa kami baik-baik saja. Ah, Near, ingin sekali aku memelukmu. Tapi sayang sekali, kau terlalu pendek. Auh! Tolong jangan lemparkan _revolver_-mu ke kepalaku, yang tadi itu sakit sekali.

Pukul 08.55 malam, kami tiba di depan gerbang utara _Wammy's High_. Kami telah mempersiapkan peralatan lengkap sebelumnya, sehingga kami tidak kesulitan. Matt, yang memang memiliki bakat sebagai pencuri, memanjat pagar dengan mudahnya dan masuk ke halaman depan _Wammy's High_ yang luas. Ternyata kebiasaannya terlambat datang ke sekolah berguna juga. Jangan lemparkan tomat-tomat itu, aku benci noda merahnya saat mereka mendarat di bajuku.

Aku menggendong Near di punggungku karena hanya dia yang tidak bisa memanjat pagar. Anak rajin tidak pernah terlambat, ya, namanya juga Near. Sekali lagi, tolong jangan lemparkan _revolver_ itu ke kepalaku, itu sakit sekali.

Aku memanjat pagar, sulit sekali karena aku sedang menggendong Near. Saat aku sampai di puncak pagar, aku melemparkan Near pada Matt yang tentu saja menangkapnya dengan baik. Near sendiri tidak terlihat terkejut saat kulempar, ia tahu Matt akan segera menangkapnya tanpa menjatuhkannya. Perlahan, aku turun dari pagar dan akhirnya kami telah berada di halaman dalam _Wammy's High_. Ternyata _Wammy's High_ jika dilihat malam-malam begini menyeramkan juga.

**-Scream-**

Baiklah, sebelum kami masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, ada baiknya aku menceritakan 7 rahasia menyeramkan mengenai _Wammy's High_ kepada kalian. Yah, rahasia umum sih, karena warga _Wammy's High_ semuanya mengetahui hal ini.

Yap, seperti sekolah lain, _Wammy's High_ juga punya segudang cerita misteri. Tapi yang terkenal adalah 7 rahasia menyeramkan itu. Itu adalah alasan utama kami kesini, mencari tahu kebenaran dibalik cerita tersebut.

Rahasia pertama, tentang keberadaan makhluk halus di kelas 1-A. Menurut cerita yang beredar, kelas itu jika malam dihuni oleh seorang hantu wanita berambut hitam panjang dan berbaju putih. Konon, wanita itu adalah arwah penasaran dari seorang murid perempuan yang bunuh diri dengan cara menyayat urat nadi di pergelangan tangan dan lehernya. Aku sudah lihat foto anak itu, ia cantik sekali. Mungkin saja saat aku kesana ia menampakkan dirinya dan mengajakku kencan, aku kan lumayan populer. Baik, ini peringatan terakhir, jangan lemparkan benda-benda aneh ke arahku, atau aku akan berhenti bercerita.

Rahasia kedua, misteri 12 anak tangga di sebelah ruang musik _Wammy's High_. Konon, jika kau menaiki tangga tersebut, kau akan dikejutkan sesuatu. Pada anak tangga pertama, ada suara-suara aneh yang menyuruhmu pergi. Pada anak tangga ketiga, ada suara cekikikan anak-anak yang mengajakmu bermain dengan cara melangkahkan kakimu ke anak tangga di atasnya. Pada anak tangga kelima, akan ada seutas tali dimana jika kau menariknya akan jatuh lima kepala manusia tanpa badan yang akan mengejarmu dari belakang sehingga kau terus menaiki anak tangga selanjutnya. Pada anak tangga ketujuh, seorang anak perempuan berkulit pucat mengenakan gaun putih. Ia membawa sebuah lentera redup dan menuntunmu menuju anak tangga ke 9. Kabarnya, tidak ada yang tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi setelah kau dituntun oleh perempuan itu.

Rahasia ketiga, misteri tubuh misterius mengambang di tengah kolam renang. Cerita ini ada dua versi, dua-duanya sama-sama mengerikan. Kesamaannya hanya pada tubuh itu, ia seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang tergerai mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam. Versi pertama, jika kita mendekati kolam renang, maka ia akan bangun dan dengan gerakan yang cepat, ia menarikmu masuk ke dalam air. Ia akan menahan tubuhmu dan tertawa mengerikan sampai akhirnya kau mati kehabisan nafas. Versi kedua, jika kita memperhatikannya terlalu lama, maka ia akan mendatangimu dengan tawanya yang menyeramkan. Mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi, sampai akhirnya ia menuntunmu untuk menghadapi kematianmu dengan tragis.

Rahasia keempat, hantu di toilet laki-laki nomor 13. Pintu toilet itu memang terkunci sejak lama. Entah kenapa, menurut penjaga sekolah, kuncinya sengaja dihilangkan. Kata orang-orang, kalau kita sedang berada di toilet, disarankan jangan sendirian atau berjumlah ganjil. Karena jika kita berada disana sendirian atau bersamaan dengan jumlah ganjil, maka pintu itu akan terbuka secara misterius dan menyeret siapa saja yang ada disana masuk dan tidak pernah kembali lagi. Hal ini terjadi bukan hanya malam hari, namun siang haripun akan jadi saksi jika ada yang berani.

Rahasia kelima, hal-hal aneh yang terjadi di perpustakaan. Kata petugas perpustakaan, hal-hal aneh sering terjadi dari saat anak-anak pulang sekolah, saat sekolah telah sepi. Entah mungkin meja dan kursi yang berderit-derit, buku-buku yang melayang sendiri, atau suara kertas dari buku yang sedang dibaca. Yang paling menyeramkan adalah jika kita mengambil foto, maka disetiap foto itu akan ada gambar bayangan hitam atau gambar manusia tak dikenal menghadap kamera. Super sekali.

Rahasia keenam, sebuah cermin sebesar dua daun pintu di ruang guru. Sebelum _Wammy's High_ dibangun, dulu ini adalah sebuah rumah sakit dan ruang guru adalah sebagai tempat penyimpanan mayat yang biasa kita sebut sebagai kamar mayat. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana seramnya ruangan itu kan? Tapi yang menyeramkan bukanlah ruangannya, melainkan cermin sebesar dua daun pintu yang menggantung anggun di depan pintu masuk ruang guru. Menurut cerita, jika kita menatap cermin itu terlalu lama, maka yang akan kita lihat adalah kenyataan bahwa kita tidak hanya sendirian di ruangan itu. Perhatikan cermin itu dan kau akan melihat banyak hantu di sekelilingmu.

Rahasia terakhir, jika kau sudah melihat enam rahasia sebelumnya. Maka kau akan dikejutkan oleh sesuatu. Tidak ada yang tahu apa sesuatu itu. Itulah mengapa rahasia terakhir ini merupakan yang paling misterius.

**-Scream-**

Pukul 09.00 kami memasuki gedung Wammy's High. Pintu yang besar itu terbuka dengan suara berderit yang khas, menambah suasana mencekam ini makin mencekam. Aku menyalakan lampu senter yang kubawa, begitu pula Matt. Near hanya memegangi tanganku dan mengikutiku dari belakangku. Matt berjalan di belakang Near, karena Near yang paling rapuh diantara kami, ia harus kami lindungi, tentu saja. Sudah kubilang beberapa kali, TOLONG jangan lemparkan benda-benda aneh ke arahku atau aku berhenti bercerita!

**.**

**-Please, Stand By-**

**.**

Ehm, baik, aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku. Destinasi pertama kami adalah kelas 1-A, kelas kami sendiri. Aku membuka pintunya perlahan dengan tangan kiriku. Sedangkan tangan kananku menggenggam tangan kanan Near. Lalu tangan kanan Matt menggenggam tangan kiri Near. Kurasakan Near mencengkeram tanganku dan Matt berjengit saat pintu kelas kami sepenuhnya terbuka, menampakkan deretan kursi dan meja yang rapi.

Gelap. Seluruh ruangan gelap gulita, hanya diterangi oleh cahaya redup dari rembulan yang menyusup masuk lewat jendela-jendela yang tak bertirai. Aku melangkahkan satu kaki ke dalam kelas, Near menarik tanganku.

"Mello... kau yakin akan hal ini?" tanya Near, rasa takut menyelimuti kata-katanya.

Aku mengangguk, menenggak ludahku dengan sedikit keraguan terselip. Aku melangkah masuk, diikuti Near dan Matt. Pelan-pelan aku mengarahkan senterku ke segala arah. Tidak terlihat apa-apa, lebih tepatnya tidak ada apapun. Saat aku berbalik menatap Matt dan Near, aku melihat wajah mereka berdua pucat pasi. Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, aku terlanjur melihat kemana arah lampu senter milik Matt diarahkan. Diujung sorotan itu aku melihat ada sesosok makhluk berambut panjang dan berbaju putih yang dihiasi noda darah. Ia menunduk, sehingga seluruh wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut hitam kusutnya yang panjang itu. Oke, lupakan apa yang kukatakan tentang ia mengajakku kencan. Sebagai arwah, ia tak secantik saat masih hidup, malah lebih buruk.

Aku menarik tanganku yang sedang digenggam dengan kuat oleh Near, otomatis Near dan Matt terseret olehku yang sedang berlari. Kami berhasil keluar dari ruangan itu, aku membanting pintu dengan hati-hati. Memastikan pintu itu tertutup rapat dan tak ada yang bisa keluar-masuk ruangan itu lagi.

**-Scream-**

Aku, Near dan Matt jatuh terduduk, masih memegang tangan satu sama lain. Kami terengah-engah, nafasku memburu, uap air terlihat dengan jelas keluar dari mulut kami. Jantung kami berdetak dengan keras seakan-akan ingin melompat keluar dari kerangkanya. Tidak salah lagi, hantu itu... hantu itu ada! Rahasia pertama, ruangan kelas 1-A, benar-benar dihuni oleh hantu pada malam hari. Aku yang tadinya tidak percaya hantu, mau tidak mau harus percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Oh, Tuhan, benarkah apa yang tadi kulihat?

**-Scream-**

Perlahan, aku mengatur nafasku. Setelah kembali normal, aku menatap Near dan Matt, mereka sudah agak sedikit tenang. Aku agak menarik tangan Near yang kugenggam, mengisyaratkan apakah kita akan melanjutkan atau kembali pulang? Near hanya mengangguk, begitu pula Matt. Oh, kawan-kawanku, ingin sekali aku mencium pipi kalian sebagai tanda terima kasih. Tapi sayang, aku terlalu jijik untuk mencium laki-laki. Aku _straight_, bukan _yaoi_. Baiklah, aku menyerah, jangan lemparkan jeruk-jeruk busuk itu ke arahku.

**-Scream-**

Kami lalu melanjutkan ekspedisi kami menuju destinasi kedua. Tangga di sebelah ruang musik, misteri yang tersimpan di setiap anak tangganya yang berjumlah 12 buah. Saat sampai di sana, kami memang merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Saat menapaki anak tangga pertama, kami mendengar suara yang menyuruh kami pergi. Begitu seterusnya sampai kami mencapai anak tangga ketujuh. Misteri itu nyata, benar-benar nyata. Suara-suara anak kecil yang mengajak kami bermain dan kepala-kepala tanpa tubuh itu. Tanganku terkena sedikit cipratan darah dari salah satu kepala itu. Namun akhirnya, kami mencapai anak tangga ketujuh.

**-Scream-**

Di tempat kami berpijak sekarang, anak tangga ketujuh, seorang perempuan dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambut kebiruan menuntun kami menggunakan lentera. Ia memakai kimono berwarna biru lusuh. Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada kami.

"Kumohon, jangan ikuti aku, berbaliklah..." bisiknya lirih

Aku bingung, haruskah aku mengikuti dia atau tidak. Namun, sebelum aku dapat memutuskan, Matt terjatuh. Aku bergegas turun ke bawah tangga bersama Near. Saat aku menghampiri Matt, aku menengok ke arah perempuan tadi. Ia menghilang, bagai asap.

Aku merinding mengingat apa saja yang telah terjadi. Tetapi aku memutuskan melanjutkan perjalanan, begitu pula Near dan Matt. Kami meneruskan perjalanan kami.

**-Scream-**

Kami bertiga berjalan menelusuri pelosok sekolah. Percayakah kamu, bahwa semua tempat dalam misteri itu yang kami datangi benar-benar dihuni oleh makhluk halus? Kami semua tidak dapat menyangkalnya. Beruntung kami masih hidup setelah melewati semua enam tempat tersebut. Sampailah kami pada misteri rahasia ketujuh. Apa kamu ingin mengetahui rahasia itu? Bersiaplah, karena kau akan dikejutkan karenanya.

**-Scream-**

Aku, Near dan Matt masih berjalan berpegangan tangan. Tangan kami semua bergetar, mencoba mengalahkan rasa takut yang menyelimuti diri kami setelah apa yang kami alami sebelumnya.

Dan disinilah kami, berjalan di sepanjang lorong sekolah lantai satu, mencoba keluar dari Wammy's High. Kami berjalan perlahan, masih mengarahkan senter kami ke segala arah. Tiba-tiba, aku menyorot sebuah benda berwarna putih, setinggi pintu. Bentuknya seperti guling, hanya saja banyak ikatan disekelilingnya.

Aku mnegarahkan senterku ke sekelilingku sekali lagi. Aku mendapati bahwa sekarang, di depan kami, benda putih itu berjejer menyeramkan. Perlahan mereka melayang, menimbulkan bunyi gesekan dilantai. Mereka mendekati kami.

**-Scream-**

Aku, Near dan Matt segera berlari mundur. Ketakutan yang amat sangat pekat menyelimuti kami. Aku berusaha melemparkan pisau lipat ke arah jendela terdekat. Namun, pisau itu berhenti di tengah udara kosong. Ditangkap sesuatu yang tak kami lihat. Kami berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan akhirnya kami menabrak sesuatu, secara bersamaan. Kudengar suaranya bicara pada kami.

"Mello, Near, Matt? Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya suara itu.

Aku merasa aku mengenal suara itu. Dengan napas terengah-engah aku mendongak dan melihat tiga orang senpai berdiri di depan kami. Oh, Kami, terima kasih telah mendatangkan l-senpai, Light-senpai, dan B-senpai ke tempat ini.

Aku merasakan pandanganku kabur, tubuhku lemas dan akhirnya terjatuh di lantai. Untunglah aku baik-baik saja, tidak, untunglah kami baik-baik saja. Setelah kejadian ini, kami mungkin tidak akan masuk sekolah beberapa hari. ini hanyalah sepenggal kisah nyata dariku, Matt, dan Near. Jangan coba-coba untuk masuk ke lingkunagn sekolah pada malam hari. Bagaimana denganmu?

-end

Kisa-chan: baik, selesai... mangga di-review...


End file.
